Polyaryletherketone (PAEK) resins, for example polyarylketones, polyetherketones and polyetheretherketones exhibit very desirable properties, such as solvent resistance, flame resistance, low wear rate, abrasion resistance and high strength. However, the relatively low glass transition temperatures (Tg) of these crystalline resins limit their use at higher temperatures under load. The high temperature load bearing capacity of PAEK compounds can be improved by blending them with polyimide resins. Reinforcement of thermoplastic resins with suitable carbon or glass fibers can improve the stiffness and strength of the resins significantly.
Compared to carbon fiber or glass fiber reinforced polyaryletherketone compounds, however, polyimide-polyetherketone blends exhibit lower impact strength as well as lower tensile and flexural strength at room temperature. Accordingly, there remains a need for fiber reinforced thermoplastic materials that can exhibit improved tensile, flexural and impact strength. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.